Fix You
by NataliseAnn
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have survied 2 Hunger Games and a rebellion, But can they survive when they are not forced to love eachother. Takes place after Mockingjay but before the Epilogue. Please ENJOY!
1. Dandelions

**Fix You is about how Katniss and Peeta regain their relationship and grow back together in the end of Mockingjay. This is my first published fanfiction so I would REALLY appreciate reviews. ENJOY and May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 1- Dandelion

The gift of the primrose brush from Peeta was an act of semblance that held a twisted message. The primrose reminded me of how my sister was always near me even if I couldn't see her. The bush also reminded me every day that innocent Prim was murdered for my actions.

Every night I ponder the idea that I could have saved her life and I would be the one buried in the Meadow. I could have used all my strength to run over and put my body on top of hers but it all happened so fast. I will never forget the shimmer of hope in her eyes the moment she saw me. I will never forget the pure horror in her face just milliseconds after the parachutes exploded. Prim's swimming blue eyes haunt me in my dreams more than anything. I can never forgive myself.

After Peeta gave me the Primrose bush we did not see or speak to each other for over two weeks. It's not his fault that I'm crazy… But it is my fault that he is crazy. The capitol not only took away everything I loved but also took away the possibility of future love. Peeta will never remember the beautiful time we had and still has thoughts of wanting me dead. Who can blame him?

I awoke on a sunny Monday morning to a light knock on my bedroom door. I lay unmoving as the knocks become louder. "I'm just going to come in if you don't open the door" said Haymitch. More silence followed and then my door was opened wide.

"Really?" Haymitch's voice boomed. I struggled to get out of bed and I walked over to him, it's strange to not be bombarded by the smell of white liquor. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tir-" I stop mid-sentence at the sight of Peeta, leaning against the wall behind Haymitch. His blue eyes remind me so much of Prim's that I avoid them at all costs. Peeta notices my avoiding of his eyes and reaches out to cup my face. The sudden gesture sends my wincing and I slowly pull back.

"No… Please Katniss" The emotion in his words send tears to my eyes. He grabs my arm and pulls me into him, my face is pushed up against his chest. A minute of silence passes and I hear Haymitch's feet moving down the hall, down the stairs and out my door.

"Peeta I'm so sorry that I have been avoiding you. It's just… You are better than me" I begin to tear up again. "I cannot handle to absence of Prim and everyone else who died because of me". Silence again fills the room. I remove myself from his arms to stare into his eyes, waiting and wanting a response. But all I get is a small smirk on his face.

"I am no better of a person than you are." His voice cracked at the last word.

"That not true!" My voice began to rise. I look back into his eyes and I see the fear that was once in Prim's eyes. I lose control of myself and begin to run and cry. I run out my door and towards the woods. I never once looked back to see if he was following me but I knew he was. In all of my insanity I forget about a dip in the earth that is always in my path to the woods. I would normally walk around it but today I forget and my body was sent crashing into the ground. My head catches a branch on the way down and a gash is opened right above my eyebrow. I begin to taste the blood in my mouth.

"Katniss!" Peeta came running right to the spot were Iay. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Im fine"

"No you are not. You cut yourself and you look like a mess. What has happened to you?" His words sting worse than my injury. He slowly starts to pull me up but my body has other plans. It acts as a dead weight and refuses to move. Peeta kneels beside me and looks into my eyes. He slowly starts to run his fingers through my hair. It must have been over an hour before I finished crying and my cut stopped bleeding. I slowly regain control over myself again as I pull my body from the earth.

"Your eyes looked so much like Prim's and I just lost it" I murmur. He grasps my hand

"I know but I promise that I will fix you. I will fix your hurt if you fix my hurt… Please give me a chance"

'_Give me a chance_' echoes in my head the whole way back to my house. When we arrive at my door I am unwilling to release his hand. I use all of my willpower to drop his hands and reach for the door knob.

"Don't you find it strange that you risked your life for me but you really do not know who I am as a person" Peeta spoke similar words to me before the Quarter Quell and the fact that he remember bring a smile to my face.

"I really do want to get to know you"

"And I really want to get to know you Katniss… Let's start now" Peeta sits on the steps outside of my door and I follow him. "What is your favorite color Katniss?"

"Green" I answer with a sorrowful tone. The old Peeta knew my favorite color, but I cannot continue to blame him. Peeta notices my sad tone and raps his arm around my arm.

"Ok your turn" He almost whispers to low for me to hear.

"What is your favorite meal?"

"That's easy! The soup you fed me in the cave." I stare at him in disbelief… That soup was disgusting. He continues after a few seconds of silence "You fed me when I was unable to survive on my own. That right there made it the best meal I have ever eaten."

"Oh ok Peeta, I hate to admit it but it was super gross" I giggle a little after my words

"Oh be quiet" I playfully punch him on the shoulder " What is your favorite flower?"

"Dandelion…" I stare into his blue eyes and a smile creeps onto his lips.

"Why Katniss?"

"They might be a weed but they are a reason why I picked you. They gave me hope the day after you gave me the bread" I pause gaging his reaction. His blue eyes are still lock on me and I continue " They show rebirth instead of destruction."

"That was beautiful Katniss"

"When is your birthday?"

"June 16th, Haymitch told me that I spent my birthday in both arenas."

"Oh I'm sorry Peeta" The night again fills with silence. The sun is just about to set and I look right into Peeta eyes. We stare at each other for what seems like hours but the gaze is disrupted by his hand. He places it on my face and rubs my check with is thumb. Tears begin to flow into my eyes in reaction to the romantic gesture. Embarrassed, I look away from him but he lightly pulls my face back to his.

This was our first kiss in 3 months, yet it feels like there was never a break in our love for each other. Peeta's lips are soft and I shudder at the thought of him kissing me. _'Peeta is kissing me!'_ My mind screams. Suddenly the sound of a snapping branch breaks our kiss and my hunter instincts come out. I rise slowly and grab Peeta's arm to help him up. I wish I had my bow to face whatever is coming towards me.

But all I see I Gale walking towards me… I do need my bow.


	2. Buttercup

**Woooow, 3 people have signed up for alerts! Thank you guys so much! I will try to publish a new chapter every other day. PLEASE leave a review so I know how I am doing. And like always… May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 2: Buttercup

I continued to stand as Gale slowly walked towards me, His grays eyes never looked away from mine. Peeta grabbed my hand and squeezed a little too hard and I let out a yelp. Gale heard this and ran towards me.

"Go inside Peeta… Please" I whispered as Gale continued to stride towards me. Peeta understood and quickly when inside. The door slammed shut a soon as Gale stopped running towards me, his nose was only inches from mine. We both stood still as I studied his eyes. They were the same gray that I have always known but they seemed full of sorrow.

"Katniss…" Gale paused to move a comfortable distance away from me. "You look great"

"No I don't Gale… Look at me. I'm full of scars, some from you." My voice dropped at the last words. I was ashamed of the truth, Gale gave me as many scars as the capital, but the biggest scar he gave me is on my heart. He took the life of my innocent sister who was the only person I was sure I loved. Anger flushed over me and I raised my hand to slap his face but he grabbed my arm. I struggle to wiggle my wrist from his but he only grips tighter. I finally give up and place my arms to my sides.

"No need for that Katniss, I loved Prim too" This words send tears to my eyes but I fight them off. He is not worth my tears, and I know he is playing mind games with me. He left me alone in District 12 after my trial while I was unable to cope with life. He knew I needed a friend. Now he has to come back into my life the exact second I start to feel happy.

"What the hell are you doing here Gale" I snarl

"Jeez Catnip, since when have you had a foul mouth? To answer your question" He pauses and looks at the closed door behind me "I wanted to make sure Baker Boy was not hurting you." His voice was now nearly at a whisper. Was he afraid of Peeta's reaction if he heard that?

"Peeta has never hurt me, but capital Peeta has hurt me in the past."

"I would never hurt you Katniss"

`"You are delusional!" My voice becomes shaky as I continue "You hurt me by killing Prim. You hurt me by abandoning me here in 12 after my trial"

"I didn't mean to hu-"

"Oh shut up Gale"

"Katniss you have hurt me too. I had to watch you every day while you were in both Hunger Games kissing Peeta. I had to watch you fall in love with Peeta. I love you more than Peeta could ever love you" His voice has risen to such a volume that the birds began to fly away from their trees.

"I loved her enough to stay with her" Peeta's voice boomed from behind me. He must have opened the door during Gale's yelling, but his sudden presence made me feel safe. I know his presence will make the situation worse so I squeezed my eyes shut as I listened to them.

"Oh it's Baker Boy" Gale voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Cut the crap Gale, what do you want?"

"I want to give Katniss a better life. I am the only one who can".

Then I heard a thud. My eyes fly open to see Gale on the ground holding his face and Peeta standing before him. Gale quickly rebounded and kicked Peeta in the stomach. Peeta rolled over as Gale stood above him. Gale raised his hand to deliver the final blow. An impulse took over me as I ran in front of Peeta.

"No please!" I scream. My body was acting as a shield to Peeta. Gale grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I could give you better than him" Gale released his grip from me and began to walk towards where he came. In the last second he turns to kick Peeta where it counts, right in the groin. Peeta's whole body convulsed and he curled into a fetal position.

"A lot better" Gale screamed as he continued his path away from my house.

"Peeta" I whispered as I knelt next to him. His eyes met mine and I could tell that he was in a lot of pain. Gale not only hurt the person who I loved, but Gale could have taken away the ability of a family with Peeta.

"I'm fine Katniss" Peeta's voice sounded strained. He began to unwrap himself from the fetal position he was in than began to get up.

"No you are not, He could have really hurt you Peeta" I rise from the ground and place my fingers in his. We stand looking at each other for a few moments. The call of a Mockingjay breaks my focus and I tug him into my house. He hobbles a little but I know that no permanent damage was done because of his willingness to move around.

I lead him to my couch and slowly help him lay down. I bring a stool next to the couch and once again weave my fingers in his. His eyes glaze up at mine and no words could describe to happiness in his eyes.

"Why did you protect me and not Gale" I knew Peeta knew the answer to his question but me saying it would validate everything he feels for me.

"Because Peeta I choose him over you"

"I knew it" Peeta said with a laugh." Now Nurse Everdeen, I think you must examine my wounds"

"Ew no" I say with a girly giggle. I knew his comment was innocent and if I would have agreed to 'examine' him he would have never let me.

"Fine. I'm really tired…Can I sleep here?"

"Of course you can" I ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket for him. I was not ready for us to sleep together again but I didn't want to deny him. I came back stairs to see him smiling at me.

"Here you go. Sleep well Peeta"

"Sleep well Katniss"

I felt his eyes follow me as I walked up the stairs and I blushed in the dark. Peeta sleeping in my house gave me the strength to fight the darkness.

* * *

I awoke from my almost nightmare-free sleep to the smell of bread. I could not remember the last time my house smelled like a real home, with real people living and eating here. Before Peeta came back into my life I treated my house a virus. I tried not to touch anything inside the house, sometimes not even the door knob. The smell pulled me out of bed and down the stairs. When I rounded the stair into the kitchen I saw Peeta bending over in the oven.

"Peeta" My voice startles him and sent the bread to the ground. All of his hard work lay in front of me at my shoes.

"Shit Katniss. I'm so sorry."

"No need to be, we can now cook together." Relief floods to his face and he smiles.

"That reminds me Katniss. I remembered how to set snares from the games so I set a few up outside. Let me check on them" Peeta runs out the door, the door shut slowly behind him. I feel my face beginning to get hot but it feels good. Maybe this relationship could really work. I am finally allowing myself to allow Peeta into my life, and it feels great. Peeta stumbles back into my house a few minutes after he left.

"I caught something" Peeta said proudly. He rounded around the kitchen to show me his catch.

In his arms dangled dead Buttercup…

Buttercup is dead!


	3. Broken

**You guys amaze me! The following for this story is starting to pick up… Thank you so much! PLEASE review my story so I know how I'm doing. I got some reviews today and they made my day! May the odds be ever in your favor, ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Broken

Buttercup hung unmoving in Peeta's arm. The ugly cat was my very last connection to Prim besides my mom who has disowned me since Prim's death. Buttercup may have hated me but we both loved the same person, Prim. Prim's death flashed before my eyes. Her life rode with the smoke that engulfed her body. I could try to grab at the smoke, but it slipped through my fingers. My little Prim slipped through my finger.

"This is a fat one too" Peeta pronounced loudly. He must have not looked into my eyes to sense the pain running through my body.

"Peeta! That's Buttercup" The words slipped through my mouth as I ran to him.

"Who?"

Prim no longer owned the cat… She was 6 feet under. "That's my cat Peeta. You killed my damn cat."

"I'm sorry Katniss. I will buy you a new one from the capitol is a few days"

"You don't understand Peeta" My voice begins to crack and Peeta finally notices the sorrow swelling in my eyes. He slowly puts down the cat and pulls me into his chest. "That was Prim's cat before she left us." Tears form in my eyes; I finally lost everything that was Prim's. The mere thought of her actually being gone sends my mind spinning. This was the first time that I really had to face Prim's death with someone else.

"Oh Katniss, I am so very sorry" Peeta pulled my face to his and tried to kiss me. I quickly push him off of me, causing him to drop the cat on the floor. Buttercup hit the floor with a cold thud.

"I need to get the hell out of here. Away from a murderer" I screamed as I ran out the door, tears flowing from my eyes. I closed my eyes and kept running. I knew my body would take me to a place that would soothe my emotions. I never stopped running.

I finally opened my eyes to see a lake sparkling in front of me. This was the lake that my father took me to on the hot summer days; this is the lake where Gale took the survivors of the 12 bombing. I quickly pulled off all of my clothes and dived into the clear water. Being underwater is the only place that I can think clearly, even if I am the girl on fire. The water distinguishes my fire and allows my mind to think clearly without emotions.

'_Did Peeta do it on purpose_?' My mind becomes flooded with question so I dive deeper into the water. '_Did Peeta take away the last piece of Prim in my life?_' I dive even deeper into the lake ignoring my body's plea for air. _'Did Peeta remove the last piece of happiness in my life?'_ My mind becomes fussy with lack of oxygen but I refuse to come up for air. _'Does Peeta even love me… Or are we still playing a game?'_

Then the world goes black.

* * *

I awake to a white hospital room. My arms are attached to tubes and wires that lead into beeping machines. My head is pounding, my ears are ringing.

"Hey Catnip" I turn my head very slowly to see Gale big grey eyes staring at me. He eyes show sympathy, so I don't begin to question his company.

"Hi Gale"

"How are you feeling?"

"Not great but I am lucky to be alive" Both statements were a lie.

"I'm glad that you are too. I went hunting yesterday and saw your clothes at the lake. I called your name and you didn't answer. Then I saw you, not moving underwater. I saved your life Katniss". His word hit me at an incredible force. Gale saved me!

"Thank you Gale. I tried to swim off my worries after Peeta killed Buttercup" I pause as a nurse run into my room. She checks my monitor and leaves just as quickly as she came. I wait another minute than continued, "Where is Peeta"

"No idea. Haymitch can't find him"

I say no words; my body language speaks all the words I am unable to say. A single tear falls from my eyes onto my cheek. Gale slowly moves his hand to my tear. He swipes it away with one quick motion and leans into my face. Gale kisses me sweetly on the nose and a smile forms on my face.

"Thanks for being here for me"

"No problem Katniss "I doze off a few seconds later

* * *

I again wake up at the hospital, but Peeta is sitting next to me this time. His presence once made me feel safe, but now he makes me full of rage.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sor- "

"Really Peeta? What are you sorry for?" I wait for an answer but all I get is silence. "Are you sorry for killing Buttercup? Are you sorry for not comforting me? Are you sorry for abandoning me?"

"I am sorry for anything I have done to hurt you" I notice Peeta's eyes begin to tear up but I quickly look away from him.

"Why did you let me go?"

"I had an episode Katniss" His response startles me and I regain my stare into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes are still slightly cloudy, He is not lying.

"Now I am the jerk here. I didn't know, and I'm sorry" I do now really feel like a jerk. I can control myself at all times and Peeta sometimes can't. He couldn't control himself and I am angry at him for it. I have no right to be angry. It pains me to know that I became so angry at him when we couldn't even help himself.

"We both had a misunderstanding with each other today, which it common for couples" Peeta notices his mistake and quickly tries to backtrack "I ment for friends". Peeta and I have never been a real couple, we have only been a fake couple to keep us alive.

I nod in agreement and reach my hand out to his face. Peeta's face is stunning. His smile is tantalizing and his eyes are enchanting. I will never deserve this man. The same nurse from before enters my room in the same fashion as before.

"Mrs. Everdeen, you are free to leave" She quickly exists again before I can thank her. I never did see her face.

"Peeta can you help me home" I swing my legs over the bed as Peeta grabs my arms to steady me. We interlace hands. We walk back to my house in silence, just listening to the Mockingjays. Their tune is familiar but I cannot remember the words. Peeta pulls his hand away from mine, resting it back against my hip. He pulls me close to his side as we continue our short journey home. This small gesture causes me to blush and Peeta catches me.

"You look so beautiful right now" We stop walking and look into each other eyes.

"I don't deserve you."

"If that's true then I don't deserve you. We just need more time to figure each other out."

"I guess you are right, Peeta" We start walking again hand-in-hand until we arrive at the steeps at my house. He again sits on them and pulls me next to him.

"Question time!" He laughs a little between sentences, He must know how funny our game is. But we both really do need this game. "What is your favorite song to sing?"

"I love so many songs but my favorite right now is a song form a long time ago, before the dark days"

"Sing it for me Katniss, Please" I clear my throat and begin to sing

_Some things we don't talk about_  
_better do without_  
_just hold a smile_  
_we're falling in and out of love_  
_the same damn problem_

_Together all the while_  
_you can never say never_  
_why we don't know when_  
_time and time again_  
_younger now then we were before_  
_don't let me go,_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_as far as the eye can see_  
_under your command_  
_i will be your guardian_  
_when all is crumbling_  
_steady your hand_

_You can never say never_  
_why we don't know when_  
_time and time again_  
_younger now then we were before_  
_don't let me go,_

Mockingjays begin to repeat back my tune. They remind me such much of the two little girls that were lost in the capitol games, Prim and Rue.

"That was beautiful Katniss" Peeta places a kiss on my forehead.

"Now where is my question from you… Will you ever sing for me?" I heard from all the girls at school say that Peeta could sing, but this was before the games.

"Maybe one day. Now here is my last question of the night, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Peeta!" I giggle a little too girly after my words. Peeta doesn't seem to notice and places a kiss on my lips. This kiss is very different than our old kisses. Our old kisses were tentative and shy; This kiss is passionate and loving.

I finally feel peace with Peeta.


	4. No Accident

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I had midterms! 22 people have added my story to alerts and I now have a handful of reviews… Thank you so MUCH! I saw the reviews and I couldn't stop smiling, PLEASE keep reviewing my work. Enjoy and May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 4: No Accident

Golden sunrays peak through my window shades. I stared at the ceiling and listened to the heavy breathing besides me. After Peeta and I made our relationship official, I felt like it was the right time for us to sleep together again. We spent the whole night hugging and falling in and out of sleep. Peeta was still asleep, making it the perfect time to admire him.

His hair is the same a color and style as before the games. But his face has matured, no longer a baby face. After 3 years of maturity his face has become more defined. I lose all willpower and kiss him on the forehead.

Peeta began to stir at my gesture. Than his eyes eventually open, "Oh Hey Katniss"

"Good morning Peeta." I nuzzle my face into his arm. "No nightmare?"

"Just one" Peeta shifts and now his face I right next to mine. We are both staring at the ceiling.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Telling Peeta about my dreams always makes me feel better; I hope this strategy will work without causing an episode.

"Maybe later, I'm starving" Peeta sits upright and climbs out of bed. "Let me grab some bread from my house, I will be right back"

I nod and watch him walk out of my room. His face is not the only thing that is worthy of admiring. Both games may have torn us apart emotionally but they put us in great shape. I hear the door shut and I wiggle out of the sheets. I strip of all of my clothes during the journey to the shower. I turn the shower on and shove myself into it.

A shower I the only time and place that I have been able to keep to myself. The lake use to be my private place but the capitol took that away from me during the bombing, forcing Gale to take the survivors there.

"Katniss" A voice raises over the roar of my shower. I ignore the mysterious voice and continue to rinse off my hair. "Katniss" The voice becomes louder and I force myself to turn off the shower.

"What"

"You have a call" I immediately recognize Peeta's voice and smile to myself.

"Can I have the phone?" I hear the phone being placed on the floor in front of my door, "Peeta just hand it to me"

"Put a towel on," Peeta is always a gentleman.

"Peeta! They are going to hang up. Close your eyes if you're afraid and give me the phone." I give a forced laugh after my words; I don't want Peeta to think in angry at him.

The door slowly opens and I see Peeta covering his eyes with his arm and his other arm extended toward me holding the phone. I quickly grab the phone and turn around.

"Nice ass" and the door slams shut. Did Peeta look? I find myself blushing at the thought but quickly remember the reason for our encounter. I throw on a towel on a press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Katniss, Its Chloe," Her voice is cheery and clear.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that I know a Chloe" My mind reals through everyone I have ever met, I don't think I know a Chloe.

"You are right, you don't know me. You know of me" The phone become silent and she whispers, "I am Snow's granddaughter"

"Oh" I cannot form any words to describe my shock. I have tried very hard to remove myself from my past with the game, but somehow they keep creeping back on my life.

"I am just am calling to let you know that I am coming to 12 for a short visit with you, I will be arriving in a few hours" and the phone goes dead. I let the phone drop from my hands and onto the cold floor. My mind becomes a whirlwind of questions but the loudest thought is _'How is she still alive?'_ I would have thought by now that the rebels would have killed his family, especially Gale. I try to escape my thoughts by running out the door and down the stairs. I run into Peeta on the way down.

"Are you alright Katniss?" His voice calms me a little but my head is still spinning.

"No. Chloe is coming"

"Who?"

"Snow granddaughter" My words nearly cause Peeta to fall over.

* * *

The quietness of the train station creates an empty feeling in my body. A few people stand next to me, waiting for their loved ones. After the rebellion, Paylor encouraged people to travel to other districts for trips. Many people visit 12, mainly to see the destruction left after the rebellion. We as a nation have gotten over the need for fresh blood that we got from the games, but we still need to see sadness. Sadness has never made me feel better about myself unlike the capitol citizens.

I begged Peeta not to come and meet Chloe. I was unsure of how he would react around someone so close to Snow. I wait for nearly an hour before a train comes into the station. People after people exit and I don't see Chloe, than finally I see her.

She nods towards me and walks into my direction. She must not be older than 14 but looks 30. The capitol must have altered her face and her figure. Her hair is too long and her chest is too big for her to be without alterations. When she reaches me she spreads her arms out for a hug.

"Hi Chloe" I reluctantly return her hug.

"Katniss! You are beautiful. I am so glad that we finally met" When I look at her up close I realize that she looks nothing like Snow. Her skin is dark enough to be from 12. "I am only going to be in 12 for a few hours, I just needed to talk to you"

"Oh ok" I lead her out of the station towards my house. "Would you like to talk at my house?"

"That sounds good" We walk in silence all the way back to my house. It is very hard for me to look at her, but I can't blame her for her grandfather's actions. We get to my house and I open the door, leading her to my room.

"Beautiful house Katniss"

"Thank you" I mumble as we both sit on my bed.

"I am only here for a little so I must make this quick" Her voice lacks the capitol accent that Effie famously carries. I nod my head and she continues, "I have two reasons for being here. One is about Peeta".

His name makes my smile, "What about Peeta?"

"The doctor in the capitol may have found a way to completely reverse the hijacking that took place. The only problem is, is the surgery has the potential to cause permanent damage."

"What kind of damage?"

"Death" That one word made up my mind out the surgery, I will never let him get it done. I can deal with a few episodes but I could never deal with his death. I almost lost him once…

"You will have to talk to Peeta about that"

"Ok, I have a letter for you", her hand extends towards mine holding a small white envelope. "Please read it after I have left".

"Ok, thank you Chloe"

"No, Thank you Katniss" Her personality is much more mature than her age. Chloe had to grow up at a young age like me.

I bring her back to the station and kiss her cheek. "Call if you need me". Chloe boards the train and waves at me through the window. I grab the envelope from my pocket and sit on a bench. It reads:

_Dear Katniss,_

_If you are reading this than I am dead, you won. I knew from your reaping that my ruling would be over because of you. The spark was started by your sister and was distinguished by her death. Congratulations your win… I'm sorry you had to kill so many to win._

_Sincerely, Coriolanus Snow_

_P.S Your father's death was no accident._


	5. Promise Me

**Sorry for taking super long for this update. I wrote this chapter 3 times but I didn't really like what I wrote. I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE continue reviewing my work, your reviews mean so much to me! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 5: Promise Me

His words hit me hard and fast. My body becomes numb and I allow the letter to fall to the ground. _'Was my father murdered?' _echoes in my mind. I finally loose control of myself and flee the station. I flee like I always do when I am faced with a problem. I run down the stairs of the station into the open air. I start running to the only place that I feel safe, the woods. My body is still numb as I throw myself under the fence.

I get to the lake and allow my body to collapse. Tears begin to spill out of my eyes, and after a few minutes I am completely sobbing. The tears sting the cuts in my face that I gave myself when I fell to the ground, but I don't care. Sadness has overcome me and I feel nothing but grief. Snow took another person away from my life, another innocent sole. Still sobbing, I move myself so that I am sitting at the edge of the lake with my feet dangling in the water. I have reached my limit of sadness.

"You have official taken away everything from my life!" I scream into the cold air. I have gone crazy, I don't care who hears me. "You took away Prim, the only person I was sure I loved. You took away Peeta, turning him into a crazy man. And you took away my father…" My yelling becomes silenced by a twig snap.

"Katniss?" I know whose voice the words belong to, even without turning around. It was Gale.

"What"

"I heard your screaming and I had to see if you were okay. Are you okay?"

"I am great Gale, just peachy" I wipe my tears with my sleeve.

"No you're not, what happened?" He walks over to me and sits down.

"Nothing happened" I try to say in a cheery voice. I don't want Gale to know about the letter, I no longer trust him with my secrets.

"Was It Peeta? I swear if he hurt you then he is dead!" Gale slammed his fist into the dirt next to him. I sense his jealous to Peeta.

"Peeta would never hurt me, I promise." I stand up and wipe the dirt from my pants. Gale follows my actions, "I have a date with him tonight". In all of my hysteria I forgot about the date Peeta and I planned for this evening, I hope I did not miss our date. My crying fit lasted well over 3 hours.

"Who were you yelling at?"

"None of your business, Now go back to hunting" I begin to walk away but he catches my arm

"Let me walk you home" His voice is full of concern.

"Ok" We walk in silence all the way back to the fence. The sorrow that I hid from Gale is about ready to explode, I need to see Peeta to talk to him. He is the only person who has been about to help me recover from the grief that I gained from the games.

"Thanks for walking me home" I say as we slide under the fence.

"Sure" He mumbles as he turns away from me. He runs towards the direction of his house and I turn to Peeta's house. The sun set on my walk home with Gale and our date was supposed to be before sundown, I hope he understands the reason for my tardiness. I arrive to his house and reach for the door, but the door opens with such force. Peeta stand in the door frame, his eyes are as black as night.

"Where the hell were you?" He pushes me and I retreat down the stairs.

"I was dropping off Chloe and she gave me a letter from Snow. He killed my father" My voice is shaky and tears begin to spill down my cheeks.

"How did Gale come into the picture?"

"I ran into the woods and he found me crying. I had to let him walk me home"

"You are lying! What did you do with him" He walked down the stairs and stood only inches away from my face. He was not trying to kiss me; He was trying to intimidate me.

"Nothing! I didn't even tell him about the letter. I wanted to tell you first" My tears turned into sobbing and my whole body began to shake.

"You're a Mutt!" He words finally made sense, he is having an episode. "You're a piece of shit Katniss. How dare you cheat on me"

"I did not cheat on you Peeta. I love you more than the world."

He backs up and relief flushes through me body. I look into his eyes for reassurance but they are still black, I know I'm in trouble. He reaches up to my neck and grabs my neck. All of this strength is being forced into my neck, I can't breathe. I am either going to die right now from suffocation or he is going to break my neck.

"Please" I beg. I am trying to pull his hand off of me but I am no match to his strength. I finally muscle enough strength to scream, and I scream as loud as I can. I scream for two reasons… One to get someone's attention to possible help me and also to try to break Peeta's episode. But the scream only angers him more. He lets go of my neck and pushes me back. This time I fall and slam my head into a rock. My vision becomes blurry and I am confident this is where I am going to die. No one is here to save me, It's me against the capitol.

Screams echo against my ears and I hear footsteps. My eyes focus just enough to see Gale, Rory, and Haymitch containing Peeta. Haymitch drags Peeta away from me and Gale runs to my side.

"Stay with me Katniss. Please hold on, we are getting you help" Gale cries into my ear. But his words are not encouraging to me. I am going to die, the capitol was won.

"Her skull is cracked" Rory whispers to Gale trying to keep me from hearing, but I hear him. I don't want to accept my certain fate but I have to. I hear more footsteps and I again see Haymitch.

"Hold on Katniss" Haymitch begs. I see tears in his eyes, I know he understand my fate.

I pull strength from inside of me and start to talk, "I can't hold on… Just please promise me that you will tell my mother that I loved her. Tell her that I always loved her and I am sorry that I have to leave her alone in the word. Tell Peeta that I never have blamed him for his actions that were dictated by the capitols hijacking."

Gale carefully scoops me up and they all begin to run. I carefully reach into my jacket and take out the pearl Peeta gave me in the arena. It was made to give me strength in my final moments, and these are my final moments.

"Gale, Thank you for being my friend" Tears are streaming out of my eyes, "Haymitch, Thank you for keeping me alive during the arenas." The gash in my head is pouring blood and I know that I will bleed out in less than a minute.

"We are almost there Katniss, Please hold on" Gale pleads

"It's over Gale. Promise one more thing to me… Live. Live your life like I was only a bad dream. Be happy and live your life without regret. Please" He stops running and kisses my head. He quickly starts running again but I knew we would never get to where we were supposed to go. He would arrive with Haymitch and Rory, but I would have been long dead at that point.

I kiss the pearl and the world turns black.


	6. Remember

**I am super glad that everyone liked the last chapter! It was a very emotional chapter to write and the reviews gave me some ideas. Please continue to review my work and also give me some ideas! Thank you and May the odd be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 6: Remember

The sound of beeping fills my ears. I carefully opened my eyes and see that I was in a hospital room, but this hospital was not in District 12. The room was very large and was filled with numerous machines that I have never seen before. A single gold balloon stood in the far corner of my room.

I slowly sit up and feel my head. It was in a bandage, but I was alive. In some kind of miracle I survived a near fatal attack that come from Peeta. My gaze turned to my night sat, and on it was a pearl. The pearl was caked in blood. The exact events from the attack were still blurry and I don't remember where the pearl come from. I picked up the pearl and rolled it through my fingers, trying to remember what this once meant to me.

"Ms. Everdeen?" A nurse walked through the door, "How are you feeling?"

"My body feels really good," I paused to put the pearl down. "I am just extremely confused on what happened to me."

"That is very common with brain damage. We are going to do some test with you this afternoon to see how bad your brain damage is"

"What exactly happen?"

"I don't know specific details, but we will bring in some of your friends to help you rebuild those memories" The nurse turned quickly and exited the room. I grab the pearl again and start to clean it off. Once the blood is gone its surface shined in the dull light of my hospital room. I heard the door open again and I looked up. In the doorway was my mother.

"Hi Mom"

"I am glad you remember me," She moved towards my bed and sat on the chair next to me. She smiled and reached for my hand. We sat in silence as she rubbed my hand. "How are you doing?"

"I am okay, just really confused" My voice was very shaky and seemed almost fearful.

"I know Katniss. You had your skull broken and have some brain damage. Do you remember anything that happened the night of your attack?"

"I remember Peeta chocking me and breaking my skull. Than Gale saved me, and I remember talking to him. I told him to tell people that I loved them and to not live their lives in regret" Tears began to pool in my eyes; I am beginning to make my blurry memories clear. "When did the attack happen?"

"3 days ago"

"Where am I?"

"You were brought to the capitol. The District 12 hospital stopped your bleeding but was unable to support the amount of recovery you needed, both physical and mental."

"Thank you Mom… I love you" I kissed her hand and she stood up. She quietly exited my room and I am now left with my thought. The night of the attack I knew my fate, so how am I still alive? I close my eyes and hope my dreams will give me answers.

* * *

I awake from a dreamless night in the same room. I scan my surroundings and notice many more balloons are sitting in my room. They are all gold and have writing on them. I can't read what they say from my bed so I carefully sat up and move towards them. My head aches and begs me to stop moving but I must see what the balloons say.

Each balloon has words of encouragement on my recovery and are signed my different people: Haymitch, Gale, Rory, Chloe, and my Mom are a few of the names signed to the balloons. The door opens and I jump.

"Calm down sweetheart, it's just us" I turn to see Haymitch. Behind him are Gale and Effie. I smile and Haymitch leads me back to my bed. After I become situated in my bed they all pull up a chair next to me. I notice that Haymitch has a black eye and a few scratches on his face. These must have come from the struggle he had with Peeta.

"Where is Peeta?" My question brings a scowl to Haymitch's face. Gale shakes his head and hits his fist against the wall.

"Are you worried about him?" I nod my head and he voice raises. "Katniss, He almost killed you! If Rory didn't hear you scream you would have been long gone by now."

"Gale, what did we talk about? She is in a very fragile state right now, she doesn't really remember what happened."

"I remember," I yell. Effie reaches out and takes hold of my hand. I would have normally scolded her for such a gesture but I needed support right now. "I remember everything he did to me 3 days ago. But it was not Peeta who attacked me, it was the capitol. I can't blame him for what he has done"

"We understand Katniss, but It is best if we keep you away from him" Haymitch voice cracked. "He is too unpredictable and this could happen again"

"Where is he now?" My voice become very strained and Gale handed me a glass of water.

"We had him transported to the Capitol. After his episode he become aware of his action, Peeta has begged to see you every day but I won't allow it" Effie said as she stood up from her chair. Her heels clicked as she left my room.

Gale followed her shortly and left me alone with Haymitch. This isolation with Haymitch would have once made me sick, but after the attack I know that he truly cares for me.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry for what happened."

"Thanks Haymitch, but I knew it was coming. I knew that one day he would try to hurt me again… and he did."

"Do you still love him?"

I thought about that question for several minutes, "I don't know. I do love him, but I also hate him. It was not his fault for what happened. But he also tried to kill me."

"I talked to this girl named Chloe. She came to the hospital as soon as the news broke that you were almost killed. She told me about a surgery that they can perform here that can completely reverse the hijacking, that would mean no more episodes"

"I know about the surgery too, it can also mean death"

"Peeta and I knew that" He looked straight into my eyes, "He is in the surgery right now"

Tears spring from my eyes. I cannot believe we put his life on the line for our future. If his episode would have continued I would have probably run off to the woods and married Gale. Now there is a possible of a future with him, without his episodes. I knew that very moment the definite answer to Haymitch's question that he asked a few minutes ago.

"I still love him" Tears were still streaming down my face and he whipped them off.

"I know. Now please get some rest, his surgery is scheduled to be over in twenty more hours. I promise to give you updates" He stood up from his chair and kissed my forehead. "You owe my Katniss, this hospital has no liquor" I giggled and he left the room.

I don't expect to have a restful night. The thought of losing him with haunt me in my nightmares and I am not prepared to fight the darkness without Peeta by my side. I pick up the pearl again and stare at it. I try so hard to remember where this has come from, and then it hits me. This was the pearl from the games. I smile and kiss the pearl.

Haymitch comes in every few hours and tells me that he is doing well, but is still in surgery. Every time he visits he gives me a time frame of when they expect the surgery to end. As the hours become less, the more anxious I become. The last hour of the surgery is the most dangerous.

"One hour left Katniss" Haymitch says as he enters my room. I give him a fake smile and he leaves my room. I get out of my bed and head to the mirror that is in my bathroom. I stare at my refection and I am shocked… My eyes have dark circles and my hair is matted around the bandages. I quickly wash my face and comb my hair. I braid my hair in my signature braid and change my bandage. I want to look good for Peeta.

I sit down on my bed and wait for Haymitch to collect me. After impatiently waiting, Haymitch comes into my room. I am unable to read his expression on his face as he leads me to Peeta's recovery room. When we arrive Effie and Gale are sitting outside of the room. Effie is dabbing tears from her eyes and Gale is hugging her. What does this mean, Is he dead? I run to his door and pull it open.

"Peeta?"


	7. Forever and Always

**Didn't you all love that I left the story at such a big cliff hanger? I am super happy to see all of the positive reviews, they mean the world to me! Reviews really keep me motivated to keep writing… So please review my work. **

**More reviews = Faster updates! **

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 7: Forever and Always

I look into his room and my eyes are bombarded by doctors. At least ten doctors are surrounding his bed and a couple others are messing with a large machine. I run over to the crowd of doctors and shove the closest doctor away from the bed. I squeeze through the opening and I finally see him.

His eyes are closed and his hair is messy. Numerous wires run from his arm into bags that hang above his bed. The doctors continue talking to each other, completely ignoring my presence but I really couldn't care less. All that matters is Peeta.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen," I tall doctor to my right finally speaks. "I was Peeta's surgeon, and all when well. He is alive but we are unsure if the hijacking was cured. We will know for sure when we wakes up"

"Thank you," I mumble. The doctor senses my frustration and leads the rest of his group out of the room. As soon as they all leave I put up a chair next to his bed, and quickly put my hand around his. I lean forward and kiss his head.

"Peeta?" No answer, but I continue to talk to him. "I don't blame you for what you did the other night. You had an episode and you couldn't control yourself. When Gale was taking me to the hospital I held your pearl. The pearl is the true you, and I hope you are again the true Peeta." His body began to stir at my words but his eyes remain tightly closed.

"And now you are sitting here, nearly giving up your life for our future. It took this whole mess to realize…" I gulp and fight back tears that are dancing across my eyes. "To realize that I loved you... I love you Peeta."

His eyes flew open and I am greeted by the friendly sight of his blue eyes. A grin forms on his lips and he lets out at sigh. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?"

"I don't know Peeta, How long?" I smile back at him.

"Since the day I feel in love with you" He squeezes my hand. His gaze turns onto my head and his smile fades. "Look what I did to you Katniss. How can you say that you love me? I nearly kil-"I silence his words with a kiss. This kiss is tender and soft, full of meaning. I pull my lips from his and stare into his eyes.

"But I am still alive" I rub his cheek and then move to his hair. I carefully fix his messy hair. After I am done I look back into his eyes. I single tear falls from his eyes and streaks down his face. Peeta must feel awful for what he did to me. I have forgiven him but I know that he will never forgive himself.

I use my sleeve to wipe the moister from his face, "Please don't cry Peeta."

"I have to, I fell so bad for what I have done. You might have forgiven me but you will never forget. I almost killed the one thing that I have wanted all my life…" He sighs and sits up on his bed. "I completely understand if you want to leave me for Gale."

"I will never leave you Peeta" I stand up to get Haymitch but his hand catches my arm.

"Stay with me?"

"Always" That one word had the power of express every feeling I had towards him. Always was a promise for the rest of time. He grins and pulls me into bed. For the first time in days I felt safe; Safe in the arms of my lover. I roll over on my side and Peeta spoons me from behind, His warmth radiates through my body. The closeness to him causes me to blush in the dark but I am quickly pulled into dreamland.

* * *

I wake up from a nightmare free sleep. I roll over to tell Peeta but he is no were to be found. I look at the nightstand and see a note. It reads:

_Katniss,_

_Leaving the bed this morning was one of the hardest thing I have had to do. The doctors needed to test me a bit, but I promise I will be back soon._

_Always, Peeta_

I huge grin forms on my face and I set the note down. Peeta has always been a gentleman, and that is one reason why I loved him. I am still miserable about the letter from Snow, but I promised myself that I would let Peeta when he is in a better metal state. My suffering is nothing compared to Peeta's. He is fighting back horrible memories about who he loves most, and I am just depressed.

I sigh and push myself out of his bed. I need to go back to my room to get my head checked and hopefully discharged from the hospital. I push open the door and I see Haymitch at the end of the hallway. He waves than strolls toward me.

"Good morning Sweetheart, how was your night in paradise?"

I snort, "Nothing happened, you are gross!" I playfully punch his arm and he smiles.

"Sure," He winks. "Anyways… He is being tested and the surgery seems to have worked. All of the negative memoirs from the hijacked that were about you have completely left his memory. He is still having problems when his family is brought up." Peeta was the silent victim of the District 12 bombing. He lost his whole family and what he treasured most, His sanity. Before the first games he vowed to keep his sanity but it was stolen from him by the Capitol.

"That is some good progress. Where is Gale?"

"He went back to 12 last night." The whole mood of our conversation has changed. I shift uncomfortably and Haymitch slaps my shoulder.

"You two are going home tomorrow and I will be following shortly after."

"Thank you Haymitch," I kiss he cheek and walk towards my room. The nurse changed my bandage and was very thrilled with my progress. I order a huge feast to share with Peeta for our positive strides in our recovery, but he does not come to my room. I wait until the food become cold then I blow out the candle the nurse gave me. I leave my room and head towards his. All of his lights are on and I hear faint talking. I press my ear to the door to hear the conversation clearer.

"No. What are you doing here anyways?" The voice belongs to Peeta. His voice is swelling in anger.

"She is damaged Peeta, how could you ever want her?" A female voice answers. I have heard that voice before but I can't remember who the voice belongs to. I hear heavy footstep and the sound of someone sitting on the bed.

"Are you crazy? I love her more than life itself" I blush at his words.

"I guess I just have to convince you…" The female voice purrs and I hear a soft thud. "I can give you so much more."

"What are you doing? Put your fucking clothes on!" Peeta's words were enough for me and I crash into his room. I see Peeta on the bed and a girl standing in front of him, completely nude. Anger flushes over me and I grab her shoulder, Spinning her around so I can she her face. The girl staring back at me at me is Chloe, and I loose all control.

"What the Hell Chloe!" My voice causes her to flinch. She was afraid of me and I was glad that she was afraid of me.

"I didn't know you were coming over Katniss" She bends over and throws her dress back on her body.

I laugh, "So me not being here gives you the right to sleep with my boyfriend? You are definitely Snow's granddaughter. You are trash!" I lung towards her but Peeta grabs me. I kick and scream, begging him to let me go but he won't. At the moment all I wanted to do was kick her ass.

"Get out of here Chloe. Don't ever let me see your face again" Peeta snarls. Chloe obeys and run out of the room. Peeta and I both fall onto her bed. I push my face into his chest and slowly exhale, releasing all of the anger that built up from Chloe. He slowly starts to stroke my hair and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"What happened?" I finally break our silence. Peeta stops stroking my hair and hugs me.

"Chloe came into my room and wanted to talk about how I felt about the rebellion. The next thing I knew she was tell me how she could give me more than you," He pauses "She meant in a sexual way. But I told her that I was just happy on how you and I are sexually."

I giggle, "Sexually? Is cuddling sexual?"

Peeta frowns, "That's not the point Katniss. Anyways… Next thing I knew she was naked and you came bursting through the door."

"Did you feel anything towards her when she was naked?"

"Yes"

"What did you feel" I was becoming angry and upset at the same time. I try to move away from him but he pulls me back.

"I felt pure anger towards her, that's all" He kiss my forehead and I close my eyes. "No need to be upset… You are the only one I will have feelings for." I open my eyes again and see his beautiful blue eyes staring at me. The closeness to him causes me to blush and he catches me.

"You are the most stunning person I have ever met, inside and out," Peeta whisper into my ear. He pushes his lips onto mine. These kisses are completely different than the ones before. These kisses are passionate and bring warmth into my chest. He rolls on tops of me and continues to kiss me; each kiss is becoming deeper than the last.

"Wait Peeta" I softly push him off of me, "Can we slow down?"

"I will wait my whole life for you" He says as he sits up. I follow his lead and also sit up, pushing my hip against his.

"Katniss?" Peeta says after a few moment of silence

"Yeah?"

"What happens when we get home?"

"I want to move in together, if that is okay with you." I look at him for a response and he is smiling ear to ear. He grabs me and pulls me in to a hug.

"That is more than okay" Peeta whispers into my hair. I pull away from the hug and Peeta cups my face with his hand. This gesture shows this undying love towards me, that he will always love me. He lays me down on the bed and comes to my side. We intertwine bodies and I close my eyes, I feel his deep breathing against me. I am about to fall asleep when I hear his voice.

"Do you love me Katniss? Real or not real?"

"Real. Forever and always real"


	8. Future

**WOOOH! 32 alerts on my story and 19 reviews, you guys are amazing. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Remember, More review = Faster updates**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 8: Future

"Katniss" A familiar voice pulled me from my deep sleep. I kept my eyes closed and nuzzled my face more into Peeta's chest. "Wake up beautiful, it's time to go home." His nickname for me causes me to open my eye. Peeta's blue eyes are staring into mine.

"Why did you call me beautiful?" I grab his hand and tangle our fingers together.

"Because you are" I begin to blush so I shove my face back into his chest. My father was the only other person to ever call me beautiful, and this brings memories of my father back. But these memories don't cause sorrow to fill my heart; The memories bring a warmth to my heart. The blushing leaving my face and I move my face next to his.

Last time our faces were this close Peeta was trying to kill me. The fear that was associated with him has now past and I am comfortable around him.

"We can finally leave this hell" I smile and he smiles back at me. "Lets go" I rise suddenly from the bed and Peeta jumps. I laugh all the way to his bathroom. I stare into the mirror and start to untangle the knots in my hair. I quickly strip my clothes off then I jump into the shower. The shower is the same one from the games. I push that thought out of my mind and continue to wash myself. I start to hum while I wash my hair.

I knock on the door silences my humming. "Ummm Katniss? This is extremely awkward but I left my pants in the bathroom. Can I come in and get them?"

"Sure, just give me one minute." I quickly rinse the shampoo from my head and finish washing the rest of my body.

"Katniss. Haymitch is at the door and I really need my pant. What happened to when you didn't care when I saw you naked? "Peeta laughs. I now regret my openness with my body that I had a week ago. I turn the shower off and throw a towel on my body.

"I'm done, Come on in Peeta." I perch myself in the sink counter as he opens the door. His eyes met mine and his mouth drops. He turns and closes the door behind him. My gaze turning to his clothing, or really his lack of clothing. Peeta is only wearing his undershorts. He turning back around and moves towards me.

"You look stunning," Peeta purrs into my ear. I grab his hips and pull him closer to me.

"Go get your pants." I tease him with a kiss in his neck, A moan escapes his lips. So this must be one of his turn ons. I make a mental note of his reaction and hop off the counter.

"Can you stay a little longer?" Peeta protests.

"Maybe later, now put on your pants." I start to comb my wet hair. Peeta walks over to his pants and pulls them on. He winks at me and leave the bathroom. That was the closest we have come to intimacy, and I like it. The thought of being close to a guy would have made me laugh a few years ago. But now I have changed, I am now letting people into my life.

I keep thinking about our encounter as I dress. I put on a simple purple dress that goes down to my knees. I change up my hair style and put my hair in a bun. My eyes go to the mirror, hopefully Peeta will like the way I look with clothes on.

"Hi Peeta," I say as I open the door. Peeta is sitting fully clothed on his bed and Haymitch is standing in the door way.

Peeta meets my eyes and smiles. "Haymitch came to pick us up and bring us to the train. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I didn't bring anything" I lied. I did bring a pear but It was safely in the bag Effie brought me. When Effie heard about the news she packed me a bag full of clothes and brought them to the hospital. The purple dress I am wearing was among the clothes she brought me, but this dress looked the most modest.

"Okay Sweetheart, Let's get out of here." Haymitch grabs my bag and exited the room. Peeta stands up from his bed and moves towards me.

"You look beautiful" He smiles and takes my hand in his. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. I can't wait to be back in the woods, Instead of this stuffy hospital room." Peeta leads me out of his room and down the hall. On our way to the train station I thank the nurses and doctors who saved my life.

One nurse hugged me and said, "Anything for our Mockingjay." I have forgotten about the whole Mockingjay thing until now. I am still a symbol of our nation and I failed. I nearly got myself killed, what will Paylor do? Peeta must have sensed my worrying because he stopped walking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Peeta, I am fine."

"We promised to never lie to each other. Please tell me."

"I will when we are on the train and when we are alone." I pulled him along and in no time we arrive at the train station. I see Effie and Haymitch waiting for us by the train. Effie waves and I walk towards her.

"Thanks again for the clothes that you brought me." I say as I hug her.

"Of course Katniss, I could never let you walk around looking like a mess." She rubs my back and steps back. Haymitch and Peeta have boarded the train already. "I talked to Chloe"

The sound of her name brings scowl to my face, "How is that little bitch?"

"Why did you call her that?" I forgot that Effie has no idea what happened with Chloe. I promised myself to never speak about what happened between Chloe and I.

"I thought you said Miley… My rude nurse." That was a complete lie.

"Oh, I said Chloe." Effie must not know I'm lying. Right now I love her stupidity "She is coming back to 12 for a few weeks to pay her respects."

"Great." I can barely contain my extreme anger but I will be able to talk to Peeta about it, and he always makes me feel better. The train horn sounds telling me it was time to leave the capitol.

"Visit 12 soon?"

"I will try Katniss." She playfully slaps my shoulder and leads me to the train door. I walk up the stairs and I don't look back. An attendant leads me to my old room that I used before the games. This causes my stomach to hurt and I lay on my bed.

I lay for a few minutes than I gather enough inner strength to look around my room. The room looks the exact same as it did years before. The only difference is Snow's picture was removed from the wall and a picture of a Dandelion replaces it.

The dandelion immediately calms my stomach and I regain enough strength to wander to Peeta's room. I pass the dinner car on the way and see Haymitch talking on the phone. He hasn't noticed my presence as I walk closer to him to listen.

"I totally agree with you Paylor. We don't want to have another incident like what happened a few days ago" He stops and gulps his wine, "I will call you when they come." He removes the phone from his ear and slams it on the table. He turns quicker before I am able to run and catches me listening to his private conversation.

"I was just going to Peeta's room" I turn to leave

"No wait Katniss, I need to explain to you what you just heard." Haymitch motions me to sit down in the chair next to him. What did Paylor want? Was she upset about what happened with me and Peeta?

"What did she want?"

"She wants extra protection for you with Peeta I still recovering from his surgery. She can't afford for you to get killed. Who knows?" He gulps even more win than before. "That might cause another uprising." His words are very true. Peeta is still not all the way recovered and I could get hurt again.

"What protection does she want?"

"Well, she gave me two options. She can either sent more peacekeepers or you will not be allowed to be alone with Peeta. She wants to send peace keepers, but it is up to you."

"Peace keepers will bring back bad memories for the both of us." It is true; Their white uniforms still haunt me in my dreams.

"Then I will call Paylor to tell her that we will have someone with you when you are with Peeta. Does that work for you?" I nod my head and sit up from the chair. "I know you love that boy but he is still dangerous."

I deny his words as I leave the room. I need to talk to Peeta more than I need air at the moment. I need to tell him about the note and Chloe plans for the next week. When I arrive at his room I am nearly in tears. I push the door open and his eyes meet mine. Peeta puts down the picture frame in his hands and walks towards me.

"Don't cry, what's wrong?" I don't answer and wipe my tears from my face. Peeta doesn't force me to talk and scoops me up into his arms. He gently lays me in his bed and lies next to me.

"Why do you love me Peeta?" I finally ask.

"Katniss, you are the most amazing person I have ever met" Peeta pushes a stray air out of my face. "You are beautiful. You are smart. You are the only one for me."

"Thank you Peeta"

"Why do you love me?"

I turn and look into his eyes "You were willing to give up everything for me before. You were willing to die for me so I could have a future after both games. And you are good to look at" I giggle and he kisses my forehead. "I need to tell you something."

"It is about Chloe coming to 12?"

"Yes… How did you know?"

"I saw her on the train then I asked Haymitch. He promised me that he would keep her away from us, so you don't almost kill her again." We both laugh at the memory. "As soon as we get back to 12 we are moving in together."

"About that Peeta…" I kiss him on the lips. "Paylor won't let us be alone together until your recovery is done. Then we can live together."

He jumps out of the bed and I grab his arm. He shakes off my arm and moves toward the door, "We will never have a future together now!" Peeta is struggling to fight back his tears.

"Your recovery will only take a few days, Right?"

"No! The doctor told me that my recovery will never end"

Then he slams the door shut.

* * *

**From now on I am going to reply to one review each chapter. This review I picked is from ShelbyTheGinger1 about chapter 7! Thank you sooo much for your loyalty to my fan fiction and all of your reviews. I read your previous reviews and you gave me the idea for making Chloe shady.**


	9. Fire

**My readers will never seize to amaze me! I am going to try to reply to every review in the review section but I will still pick a review each for chapter to share at the end of the chapter! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Reviews=Updates**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 9: Fire

The slam of the door sends a shiver through my body. Peeta was my everything and I just let him leave me. I could no longer take the silence so I ran out of his room. The dining car was empty and gave off an uncomfortable glow. I walked over to the loveseat in the corner and collapsed on to the fluffy pillows.

My compulsive action slams causes my head to slam into the side of the couch. My head is instantly filled with pain. I put my hand over my head and yelp in pain.

"What happened sweetheart?" Haymitch says. I move my hand and see him sitting on the table next to the cabinet filled with wine glasses.

"I hit my head," I move my hand into my line of vision and see it is covered in blood. I bite the inside of my check to keep my dinner from making reappearance. "I am going to get an attendant for my head, would you like me to get you anything?"

"I meant what happened with you and Peeta. I could really care less about your head right now." His comment causes me to frown. "I am still your mentor Katniss. What happened?"

"Can you really help me with all of that white wine in your system?" I motion to several empty bottles lying on the floor

"I kept you alive in two Games when I was drunk, don't question my ways."

"Well we got in a fight. His recovery is never going to end," Tears spring into my eyes. "We can never have a future." The words instantly cause my head to hurt. I grit my teeth and Haymitch takes notice of my pain.

"You need to get your head checked out," I nod my head. "Then get some sleep. Peeta will be here in the painting room all day tomorrow, talk to him then. Sweetheart, he loves you more than you can even see."

"I know that Haymitch" I turn to leave.

"We can still send Peacekeepers to 12"

"I will deal with them for the possibility of a future with Peeta, Send the Peacekeepers." I leave the car and head to my own room. Peeta is well worth the horrible nightmare that will derive from the Peacekeepers being in District 12. They remind me of the past that I have been trying so hard to forget.

I get to my room and see that my door is slightly ajar, golden light seeps through the opening. Peeta must be sleeping there for the night. I continue with my journey to get my head fixed. I finally find an attendant and she fixes my head. The whole time she tried to talk to me but I am too focused. I am focused on how I am going to fight my nightmares tonight. I am absolutely sure I will experience some of the worst ones tonight.

I thank to attendant and move back to Peeta's room. I pass my room and notice the light are off but the door is wide open. Peeta can't be in there, He sleeps with the windows open but not the doors. I peak my head and my suspicions are correct. The room is empty and I take this as an opportunity to change into my night clothes. I find a short night dress in Effie's bag and throw it over my head.

I am over come with a sudden wave of curiosity and I start running to find Peeta. I round the corner around Haymitch's room and I hit something. I am instantly thrown back,

"Ouch!" I scream. I look down the hall and see Peeta in a similar position. He is lying on his back with his left arm over his face. "Are you ok?" No answer. "Peeta, are you ok?" He still doesn't answer. I become worried and run over to him. I kneel next to his head. Peeta begins to shake. "Peeta!" I scream loud enough that I am sure everyone in Panem heard me.

"Calm down Katniss!" Peeta laughs. I grab his arm and push it away from his face. His face is bright red from laughter.

"Dammit Peeta! I thought you were hurt." I quickly stand and reach out my hand to help him up. He can do wonders with his prosthetic leg but he still needs help. Peeta reluctantly grabs my and I pull him up.

Still laughing, Peeta says "You would have thought that I was electrocuted"

I smile at him and he smiles back. "I am sorry for what happened before. I didn't know when your recovery was going to be over but now I know. Paylor is going to send extra Peacekeepers just in case something happens to me or you." I squeeze his hand and he smiles again, "Is that okay?"

"That is more than okay. I am sorry for overreacting. I saw our future pass before my eyes and then I though… I thought that that will never happen anymore." Peeta was always been very afraid of losing me, and I now understand how to deal with it. All Peeta wants is love and happiness, and I plan to give him that for the rest of our lives.

Peeta pulls me into his chest and I exhale, reliving all of my stress. He put his arms around my waist and butterflies instantly form in my stomach. We stand in silence for what seems like hours before we hear the familiar sound of boots clicking on the floor.

"Run!" Peeta jokes. I laugh and pull him into his room. I remove myself from his hug and throw myself onto his bed.

"That was a close one Peeta," I giggle. We both love Haymitch but we are too tired to deal with his drunk shenanigans. Peeta flops onto the bed next to me.

"Are you staying near tonight?"

"You tell me," I purr into his hair. I may be pure but I know have to tease him.

"Hell yes" We both laugh. I nuzzle my head into his arm and talk a big inhale. "Do you want to play the question game?"

"Hell yes" I say mocking him. Peeta playfully pinches my butt. I yelp like a little girl, "Don't be mean Mr. Mellark!"

"Okay, I won't be Ms. Everdeen." He kisses my hair, "What do you miss most about your sister?"

I gulp, not expecting such a serious question. Why couldn't he have asked me what my favorite animal was or if I like the rain? "I miss her smile" I blurt out. I miss so much about my sister but her smile is the only thing I wanted to say. I draw in a shaky breath and push my face farther into his side.

"That's what I miss most about my father," I don't expect that kind of response. Peeta never talks about his family.

"Tell me about your family Peeta"

"I had two older brother named Joey and Robert. Joey loved to pick on my but I got use to it after a while. Robert was super funny. He even got me to laugh before our train ride to the capitol before our first games" He laughs recalling the memory.

"I remember Robert!" I announce.

"Then you have my father, one of the greatest men I have ever known. Everything I am today is because of him. He taught me how to bake, paint, and tried to teach me how to talk to you" Peeta starts to rub my hair.

"What about your mother Peeta?" I know his mother is a very touchy subject for him but I have to know the real Peeta; His past, present, and future.

"We didn't get along very well" Peeta whisper, "I wish I was able to make thing better with her before the bombing. I have a lot of regret with her."

I don't know what to say to that, what do you say to that? "I am sorry Peeta," Is all I can think of.

Peeta doesn't answer. I feel his breathing become shaky so I lift my head. I stare into his tears and see tears streaming down his face. His tears cause my heart hurt, I want to help but Peeta needs to find his own closer with the bombings that took his family.

He lost everything because of my choices in the last minutes of the Quarter Quell. I indirectly killed his family: I indirectly took away his sanity. Then it hit me, I need my own closer with what happen because of my actions.

"Peeta" I whip away his tears "I am tired, can we go to bed?"

"Yes" He turns over to his nightstand to turn off the light, "Good night Katniss, I love you."

"I love you too Peeta"

* * *

I wake up to Peeta sitting up in bed. It must be late in the morning because light is streaming through the windows. He sees me looking at him and kisses me softly in the lips, "Good Morning beautiful, are you hungry?"

I nod my head as he motions me to sit next to him. I lean into his sit and Peeta puts his arm around me. How I saver these moments; Little moments might be big moment in the future so I try to make every second count.

"We will be arriving in District 12 in a few hours, lets get some food." He stands and picks me up. I playfully struggle in his arms all the way to the dining car. When we get in the car I see Haymitch eating alone. This sight nearly brings tears to my eyes. Haymitch has always been alone, and will probably spend the rest of his life alone. His true love was killed in the area; Haymitch is an unsettling reminder of how Peeta or my life would have been without each other.

Haymitch sees us coming in and smiles, I am glad I brought some happiness into his life. "Look at the happy couple. It is all because of me" Haymitch snickers.

"Thanks again for your advice... What was your advice again?" I pause and scowl at him, "Wasn't it to ignore him until morning. What really happened Mr. Mellark?"

Peeta laughs and say in his most profession voice, "Well Mrs. Everdeen almost killed me by running into me last night" Peeta sets me down in a chair next to the window. HE moves around but I don't look at what he is doing. I am stuck looking at the vast field of District 11, where my lovely Rue once lived. I push the thought out of my mind and look back at Peeta.

He is setting a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of me. "Did you make these?"

"I am a baker Katniss, not a miracle worker" He snorts. I slap his arm then quickly dig into my plate. Haymitch and Peeta chat a little but I am too wrapped up in my thoughts to join in. I finish my plate before either of them so I move to the loveseat next to the window. I look back outside and all I see is fire and smoke.

"Stop the train!"

* * *

**Dear ilikebread1,**

**I hate Chloe too, HAHA! I am so glad that you love my fan fiction, and your loyalty has not gone unnoticed. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

_**Natalise Ann**_


	10. Closure

**Hello my lovely readers! I know it has been sooo long and I'm sorry about that… But I have an awesome surprise. I have joined USTREAM and I will be host online chats about my Fanfiction and everything Hunger Games. You will have the opportunity to chat with my live and I can't wait to hear from all of my readers.**

**My readers are the only reason why I do this so THANKS YOU SO VERY MUCH! I love you guys more than everything.**

**Reviews=Updates!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 10: Closure

The train halted to an unsettling stop as smoke began to creep through the train window. The gray flog encircling the room, scratching my throat as I gasped for air. Two muscular arms grabbed me from behind and dragged me away from the window. Haymitch resumed my position at the window and slammed the windows shut in a few swift motions.

The fire scared me. The fire brought memories of the games and the bombing that took my sister's life. My gaze returned to the window as a girl ran next to the flames. Her eyes met mine for only a second but I knew exactly who she was, she was one of Rue's little sisters. I had to save her.

I turned to Peeta and looked into his eyes, begging from him to understand what I couldn't express in words. His quickly nodded his head and pressed his lips against my hair. He knew what I need to do, Not only for myself but for Prim and Rue.

"Stay with me?" I whispered.

Peeta grabbed my hand and answered, "Always." And then we were off, running down the halls of the train searching for a way out. After minutes of frantically searching I found a door. I quickly pushed it open and was rapidly assaulted with smoke.

"Please don't go Katniss, it suicide." Peeta pleaded as I started to run into the smoke.

"You said always!" I screamed over the sound of burning wheat and trees. Peeta smiled only for a minute and then ran with me.

My focus was now turned to the little girl, I needed to find her. I can't stand idly by as another innocent little girl dies before more my eyes.

The smoke became thicker and breathing became nearly impossible. I stopped to position my shirt over my nose and did the same with Peeta. A scream pushed us onward, Is she hurt? My pace quickened and Peeta fell many strides behind me. My thoughts began to blur and the only thing that was clear in my mind is I need to get to her.

Flames danced along the ground as I ran father into the smoke. I turned to see Peeta but all I saw was smoke, has he abandoned me here? My gaze turns forward and I see her.

She is lying on the ground next to a pile of farming equipment. I fall to the ground next to her and cup her face in my hands, "What is your name?"

"René" She whispers. She grips her shoulder and moans in pain. Her shoulder is completely burned and I can see her bone peeking out of the burned flesh. "Are you Katniss?"

"Yes but I am here to get you out of this inferno. Can you walk?"

"I think so," I help her to her feet but she crumbles back to the ground. "I think I broke my leg. Katniss I don't want to die." Tears started to streak her dark skin.

I can't leave her like this; I would never be able to look myself in the mirror again. The fire is moving towards us at an alarming rate, if we are going to get out of here alive we need to move now. I stand above René, "Let me carry you". Renè doesn't object my idea and extends her legs. I l scope her up like a baby, wary not to hurt her shoulder or leg.

And then we're off, running into the gray smoke. The smoke is so thick that you can't see ten feet in front of you. My stride become even and we are starting to move a reasonable distance. After twenty minutes of running my whole body starts to ache from exhaustion. Renè must be over 14 years old now and a good 90 pounds.

"I can't go any farther," I moan as I stop running.

"You did more than I could ever ask of you Katniss, please leave me here." And then it hits me… This is just like what happened with Mags in the 3rd Quarter Quell. I can't do what I did in those games; I left a man behind all for what? More deaths?

I lay her down on the ash covered grass and position myself next to her. "If you die I will get to live. You would be another life that was lost because of me. I am going down with you" Tears are streaking both of our faces.

I couldn't live with myself knowing another person died for me. I had to leave the field with her and we would either be both alive or both dead. The thought of death no longer scares me like it once did before the games. I close my eyes and start to hum. René starts to hum with me, our song echoes through the smoke laced air.

"Katniss!" I voiced screams. I jerk my body into a sitting position and strain my eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who is calling. "Katniss!" The voice sounds louder, the must be nearby.

"I am here with René," I scream as I shift my gaze to René. A glimmer of anticipation sparks in her eyes but quickly disappears and she clenches her shoulder. I twig snaps as I see 5 cloudy figures appear in front of me. As they get closer I recognize them. It is Peeta, Haymitch, and 3 other train attendants.

Relief flushes over my body but is quickly lost as pain surges through my lower leg. I look down and see that my own flesh is bright red. In my desperate attempt to save René I must have gotten burned. Peeta follows my gaze and bends over.

"Let's get the girl on fire out of fire." He jokes. We both laugh a little and Haymitch shakes his head.

"Can we save the love fest for later? We might all burn," He points to the fire that is advancing on us. Peeta reacts swiftly and scoops me into his arms; I softly nuzzle my face into his chest.

The extreme exhaustion overcomes my willpower as I am pulled into dream land.

* * *

"Katniss" Peeta's voice stirs me from my sleep. I open my eyes and see that I am in our train bedroom. I turn my head slightly to look into his eyes.

"Hi Peeta," I whisper. I still feel exhausted but the pain from the leg is gone. My Leg! I remove my eyes from Peeta's and look at my leg. A bandage runs from the heel of my foot to above my knee. I groan at the sight and I move my eyes back to Peeta. "Where did you go?"

"What do you mean, I have been here the whole time," Peeta asks

"You left me when I was running, where did you go?"

"I had to get Haymitch and I knew you would make it out alright," He kissed my forehead. I know he is lying but I accept his lie for now. The fact that he broke our promise cases a weight to be placed on my heart.

"You promised" I can no longer accept his lie as anger flushes over me.

"I know I did Katniss but I knew what was best. If I would have come I would have been unable to get you both back to the train. You are alive… that's all that matters." He pushes his lips against mine. Warmth spreads from his lips to mine, forcing me to accept his answer for now.

I nuzzle back into his chest and let out a long sigh. This moment is nearly perfect… if only we were home and I wasn't burned. The door suddenly burst open and Haymitch stumbles in.

"How's my girl of fire?" He snarls, "I thought your days of impulse were over. Running into a fire… Are you stupid? I you care René is fine."

Of course I care! Haymitch can say the meanest things when he is drunk. "Where is she?"

"She is recovering in a District 11 hospital" He grumbles. Haymitch then snatches a bottle of wine from the wine cooler in our room and runs out with it.

I wanted to talk with René so much. I had so more questions to ask her than I could remember, but I also wanted to thank her. She must have helped send the bread that I ate in the area after my little Rue died.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asks after a long period of deathly silence.

"I really wanted to talk to René. In the fire I only said a few words to her… There are so many questions I wanted to ask her. If you think about it we are very similar. We both watched our sisters die at the hand of the capitol," I start to feel tears in my eyes. A single tear fall and I look back into his eyes. Peeta gently wipes the tear away and kisses my check.

"I know it is hard for you Katniss, but I will always be here for you. If you ever need to talk about anything let me know "He smiles.

I smile back, "Thank you Peeta, I needed to hear that." He slowly sits up than reaches over the bed. What is he getting? After a few minutes of impatiently waiting he raises from his slumped position. A little blue velvet box sits in his hands.

"For you" He motions towards the box.

I tentatively grab the box and open it. Inside the box sits a bracket. It is made of multiple braids of rope that are every color of the rainbow. I pick it up to study it closer. The braids are tiny and must have been made by tiny fingers.

"What is this?" I ask as I fumble to put the bracelet on. Peeta grabs my frustrated hands and outs the bracelet on my left wrist in one swift motion.

"René told me it was Rue's favorite bracelet. She wore is while she worked in District 11 but she forgot to wear it on the day of the reaping. Rue would have wanted you to have this". Peeta kisses my hand.

Tears sting my eyes for a second time. This was finally my closure with Rues death. I mentally promise myself to never forget her, but not to live in regret over her. I look back down at the bracelet and a smile forms on my lips.

"I need to take a shower, I will be back in a bit," Peeta says as he rises from the bed. He walks to the door and looks back for reassurance. I smile and he leaves the room. I would have normally begged him to stay but I need some time alone.

I kiss my 3 fingers and tilt my head towards the heaven, and raise my hand.

"Thank you" I whisper… Hopefully loud enough for Rue to hear.

* * *

**Dear iluvhungergames101,**

**I am soooo glad that you noticed the connection from the book to my writing. I am glad that you like this fanfiction… Please continue to read and review. You comment about me being an aspiring writer gave me the drive to finish this chapter, Thank you so much!**

**Sincerely,**

_**Natalise Ann**_

*****Super awesome points if anyone can figure out why I picked the name Renè!*****


	11. Lake

**Hey Guys! I know I have taken way to long on this update but I needed to figure out where to go in this story. I will be in Hawaii for the next few weeks and I will try to write while I am there. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Reviews= Updates!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 11: Lake

The train arrived in District 12 a few hours after Peeta gave me the gift. Rue has been in my thoughts for the rest of the ride, but these thoughts were full of happiness not regret. While exiting the train I saw Chloe hurrying down the steps, I was praying for her to fall the whole time but the odds were not in my favor. She descended the stair with such grace it nearly made me gag.

What she did to Peeta and I with never be forgiven. Peeta notice my scowling eyes and took my hand in his.

"Forget her, it is over." He whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him and dragged him off the train. Haymitch was outside of the train talking to Gale and Chloe. Chloe was wearing an extremely low cut top that clearly caught the attention of Gale. His eyes were locked on her the whole time they were talking.

Peeta and I walked hand in hand over to Haymitch, "Are you really to go?" I asked.

"I am coming," sneered Haymitch. He waved good-bye to Chloe and Gale then started to walk out of the station. Chloe and I locked eyes and I was finally unable to keep the silence between us.

"Pick up your shirt Chloe," I said.

Chloe groaned and pulled her shirt a few inches lower, "Oh shut up Katniss". She turned to Gale and leaned in for a kiss. This kiss turned from an innocent peck to a full out make out session. They finally separated and started to walk out of the station.

I turned to Peeta and shook my head. He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Really to go home?" I nodded my head. Peeta bent over and grabbed my bag. We walked home in utter silence; We were both trying to process the events that jut unfolded in front of our eyes.

Gale being with Chloe made complete sense. Gal e needed attention from a girl in ways I wish I didn't know existed. Chloe needed to hurt me more and she thought being with Gale would hurt me. Little does she know I can barely look at Gale.

On the walk home I noticed faint blood stains streaking the street. My stomach turned at memory of the fight that lead to my blood to still littered the streets.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked after he placed my bag on the kitchen counter.

"What?" I answered.

"What do you think of Chloe and Gale?" He gave a goofy grin and I couldn't help but smile. He has a great way of laughing about serious topics, which is good and bad.

"They were made for each other." I laughed, "Did you see him staring at her chest? I nearly vomited at the sight of them making out."

"I can't believe she pulled her shirt down even lower! She is after him, how long do you think it will last?" Peeta walked over to me and pulled me into his chest.

"She only wants one thing," I paused to inhale deeply into Peeta's shirt. "I give it a week."

"Me too." He kissed my head and pulled back. An extremely loud laugh come from outside and Peeta and I ran out the door to investigate. To no one's surprise it was Chloe and Gale, Having a tickle fight I guess.

I snorted at the sight. Chloe is using Gale just how she tried to use Peeta; She is using him in hopes that it will somehow hurt me. Does she really think that Gale is the key to my happiness? The sun was just starting to set and my stomach was starting to growl.

I quickly turned back into the house and headed over to the kitchen. I checked the pantries and found them filled with vegetables and the refrigerator was filled with market bought meat. I made a mental note to thank Greasy Sae for bringing this over while we were gone. I grabbed a carrot and started to chop it into small piece. I am not a cook so the only dish I know how to make well is soup.

"Are you cooking?" Peeta asked. I looked up and he was sitting at the table.

"I am trying to cook," I answered self-consciously.I turned my focus back on my carrot.

Cooking has never been a strength for me but came so naturally to Peeta. He deserves a girl who can perform all the fundamental duties of a house wife, not a girl who hunts in the woods all day but has little to show for it. My eyes intently swell with tear at this though.

I catch Peeta's eyes between cuts and he sees my pain. He intently raises from his chair and comes to my side.

"What is wrong Katniss?"

"Nothing," I say brushing off his comment. Peeta places his hand on mine, making it impossible to continue to cut the food. I look up at him and try to push his hand off. With little success I give up on the carrot and move over to chicken that is thawing in the sink.

Peeta follows me, "What is wrong Katniss?"

"Nothing is wrong, Leave me alone!" I barked.

"Dammit it Katniss! Something is wrong." Peeta voice was full of anger and hurt; He deserved to know what was wrong.

I turned around so our lips were only a few inches apart. I inhaled and began to pour out my feelings, "I can't do this. I can't be a typical house wife who can cook and clean. You deserve someone who makes life much easier for you and I am not that. I just hope you under-"

His lips come crashing into mine, completing muting my rambling. Sparks fill my body and butterflies begin to form in my stomach. I rap my arm around his waist. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulls back and looks right into my eyes.

"I have never wanted a house wife. Everything you are is perfect, never change." Peeta whispers. I can feel myself beginning to blush. Every ounce of doubt I ever had about Peeta's love vanished because of those few words.

"Do you mean it," I ask just to reassure myself.

"I mean every word," He cups my face in his hands. I smile as he places a soft kiss on my nose, "Plus I get to have fun teaching you how to cook."

I laugh, "You can try to teach me but right now I am too tired."

Peeta smiles and reach towards me, picking me up. We both laugh as Peeta leads us into his bedroom. He carefully places me on his bed, cautious not to bump my still healing leg. These small actions show how great of a person he really is.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?" I ask as he sits on the bed next to me.

"Can we go to the lake?"

"That sounds great. Good-night Peeta" I turn over a turn off the lamp.

"Night"

* * *

The hike with my still injured foot to the lake was a journey. Peeta had to carry me for the last mile but we made it to the lake in record time. We brought bread and a blanket for a picnic. After we ate we moved our attention over to the lake.

"Do you still remember how to swim?" I asked

"Did I ever really not know how to?" He laughs and picks me up. He spins us around then flings me into the lake.

I quickly resurface and playfully yell, "Get in here Mellark, I don't want out have to get out and push you in myself."

Peeta contemplates his options for a while and finally moves to the edge of the water. In one swift motion he dives into the lake. In am in complete awe; He told me that he didn't know how to swim. In the Quarter Quell, Did he know how to swim the whole time?

"Do you need me to pick your jaw up from the floor?" Peeta jokes after he resurfaces.

"You knew how to swim this whole time, When did you learn how to?"

"I had a big bathtub," He says mocking my voice. I splash water in his directing and he quickly starts to swim towards me. I become mesmerized by his swimming and before I know it he dunks me underwater. I bop back up and we both start to laugh.

These are the moments in life that I will always want to remember. They might be stupid to every other girl in Pamen but they mean the world to me. After we splash around for a while we both float on our backs; hand in hand staring into the sky that is slowly filling with stars.

After a long time of floating on our backs I get out of the water and sit on the blanket. Peeta slowly follows.

"What a beautiful night." I say as he sits down next to me.

"Not as beautiful as you Katniss." He declares with such confidence. I feel a blush forming on my cheeks and I lean in to kiss him. The kiss is short but it felt right.

We sit in silence and watch the shooting stars dart across the sky. Peeta starts to move around but I pay no attention to him.  
"Hey Katniss?" Peeta asks, instantly grabbing my focus.

"Yeah Peeta?"

"Will you come walk with me for a little bit?"

I nod and he stands up. Then he reaches his hand out, helping me to my feet. We start to walk toward a small meadow a couple minutes away from the lake. This meadow is filled with wildflowers that shine in the moon light; A few of the flowers are primroses. Peeta stops walking in the middle of the meadow and turns towards me.

"Do you remember the first day of school? Your hair was in two braids instead of one and you were wearing a red plaid dress. You sang in music assemble and that was the day I knew I was going to marry you." He pauses and kisses my forehead, " Do you remember when we were on the beach in the Quarter Quell? When I gave you the pearl; That's when I knew I loved you."

"What are you doing Peeta" A smile forms on my lips.

"Do you remember after you killed Coin you tried to get to the Nightlock but I stopped you? That was the day I knew I could never lose you. I might not remember everything that happened between us but I want to make new memories with you for the rest of my life." He says.

Peeta kneels down on one knee and looks up at me and says, "Katniss, Will you marry me?"

He pulls a small black box from his pocket and opens it. Inside lays a ring with our pearl on it. Its iridescent surface shines in the moonlight.

"Yes," I squeal. Peeta slowly puts the ring on my finger and stands up. Our bodies collide and our lips meet. We pull apart and I examine the ring; It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

"So what happens now?" Peeta whisper.

"You will have to call me Katniss Mellark."

* * *

**Dear xxDaniellexx,**

**I am soooo glad that you like my fanfiction! I try super hard to make it perfect and I am glad that you noticed that. The Huger Games trilogy in my opinion is the best trilogy ever written. Thank you so very much for calling me a great author, it totally made my day. I named Rue's sister Rène because it means rebirth in Latin. I kind of felt she was a new beginning for Katniss and her recovery. I hope you loved this chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Natalise Ann**


	12. Learning the Truth

**I'M BACK! Thank you guys so much with your patients for new chapters. I missed writing and I'm so glad that I'm able to write again! I received a few rude and extremely negative reviews on my last chapter but I removed them. If you don't like this fan fiction than you don't have to read it. Thanks to all of my loyal fans, I love you guys so much! ENJOY!**

**Reviews= Faster updates**

**May the odds be ever in your favor!**

Chapter 12: Learning the Truth

"Good morning beautiful." Peeta whispers in my ear as I'm brushing my hair after being knotted from sleeping. After Peeta proposed to me we ran to my house to pack up all of my belongings and moved them to his house. I have been living in his house for a little over a week now and I have never looked back.

The only person we told about the engagement was Haymitch. I tried to call my mother but she never answered. Peeta planned a dinner tonight for all of our friends to tell them the amazing news and I couldn't be more nervous.

"Good morning." I say as I put down my brush. I quickly turn around to face Peeta. He extends his arms and I fall into his chest. We embrace for a few minutes before a knock on the door pulls us away.

"Let me get that." Peeta says as he runs out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I turn back to the mirror and begin to work on my hair. Braiding my hair still brings back memories of Prim so I decide to put my hair in a bun.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells from downstairs.

"What?"

"Come here."

I exit the bathroom and move to the top of the stairs. I see two silhouettes at the door but I can't make out which one belongs to Peeta. I slowly walk down the stairs and Peeta turns towards me. His face is as white as snow and my stomach instantly beings to turn.

I turn the corner and I am faced with Effie's bright pink hair. Her eyes meet mine and she darts into our house and hugs me.

"I got word that you were having a party tonight and I just couldn't miss it." Effie chirps.

"I'm glad you came." And the truth is, I really am glad that she came. Effie might be completely oblivious of the world around her but she turned into like a mom to me after the reaping. Peeta has never liked Effie but I hope that one day he will respect her for all she did for us.

"Thank you darling," She squeezes my shoulder and turns to Peeta. "Now would you be a dear and take my bags to the guest room, I am planning on staying for a week."

"I would love to," Peeta says as he bends over to get her bags. His eyes meet mine for only a millisecond but I can tell that something is bothering him. I smile at him but his eyes quickly move to her bags.

I lead Effie into the kitchen and she plops herself on one of the stools next to the oven that Peeta uses while he makes his bread. Effie begins to ramble on about new capitol fashions and all of the latest news from Panem.

Time passes quickly and before I know it, it's few hours before the party. Peeta has yet to come down from the guest room and Effie has yet to stop talking.

"I need to get ready for the party, We will talk later." I say as I scoot off of my stool.

"Let me know if you need anything dear!" Effie hollers.

I quickly bound up the stairs and stop in front of our closed bedroom door. I press my ear against the smooth door and listen; Listening for any noises… But I hear nothing. I lightly knock on the door but I still don't get an answer.

"Peeta?" I ask. No one answers. I reach for the knob and slowly turn it, the door is surprisingly unlocked. My eyes quickly see Peeta lying on our bed with his arms over his head. "Peeta?" I ask again.

He stirs in the bed then answers me, "Effie brought back bad memories from the capitol when I was being tortured. I have seen her a million times after the hijacking but this time," He pauses for a few seconds then continues, "This time was different. I needed some space but I'm fine now."

"Is this normal?" I ask as I sit at the end of our bed near his feet.

"Yeah, the doctors said this would still happen. I didn't feel like I was going to hurt her." He nudges his foot against my back and laughs.

"Are you okay for the party?"

"I can't wait." He says. I feel him move on the bed so I turn to face him. He wiggles his body to the end of the bed and takes my hand in his. Peeta kisses my forehead, "Are you ready to tell Panem?"

"I hope," I admit. I kiss him back then shoo him out of our bedroom so I can get ready for the party. I take a quick shower and attempt to curl my hair. With little to no luck, I call Effie up to help.

"Let me help you dear," She sings as she run into my room. She curls my hair in silence and when she is finished she heads towards the door.

"Thank you so much Effie," I smile and she smiles back.

After the door closes securely behind her I bolt to my closet. Peeta helped me move all of Cinna's creations to our house after he planned the party. I scan through all of the dresses and skirts but none of them really catch my eye. I finally decide on a yellow summer dress that goes to my knee.

"Are you ready Katniss?" Peeta yells from outside of the room. My pace quickens as I put on my Mockingjay pin as a tribute to Prim.

"You can come in," I holler back after I check my hair to make sure it looks perfect. I have never been much of a girl who strives to look beautiful all the time but tonight was a very special occasion and I wanted to look perfect.

Peeta walks in and a smile forms on his face almost instantly. He walks towards me and pulls me into his chest, lightly kissing my forehead in the process.

"You look amazing," Peeta says as he moves back to admire my dress. "You always look amazing but today you look even more beautiful."

"Thank you Peeta, Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup. Effie is already at the Bakery so we will meet everyone there." He smiles as he grabs my hand and leads us to his bakery.

After the war was officially over, Paylor decided to rebuild the bakery that was once owned by the whole Mellark family that was destroyed in the District 12 bombing. The building was finished only a few weeks after I returned but Peeta never used the bakery. Our party tonight is going to be at the bakery and hopefully he will rediscover his love for baking.

The walk is very short and we arrive only a few minutes late. Effie shakes her head at us on our way in but we couldn't care less, tonight was all about us. I scan the room and see Haymitch, Paylor, Beetee, my Prep Team, and many other residents of District 12.

I walk over to Haymitch and tap his shoulder, "Are you having a good time?"

"I found the liquor," He pauses to whip his nose with his shirt sleeve. "I am more than happy to be here."

I shake my head is disapproval but we both end up laughing. I move around the room to talk to a few of my guests but I avoid the side of the room that Beetee stands in.

I have a lot of unfinished business with that man, mostly about the murder of my sister. I know that he and Gale designed bombs to use against the capitol but which one of them created the one that killed my sister? I finally can no longer take the questions in my head and I walk over to talk to him.

"Beetee?" I ask to get his attention. He turns his attention towards me and smiles.

"Hello Katniss," He extends his arms and I give him an awkward hug. "I have not seen my little Mockingjay since you moved back to 12, How have you been?"

"I am great, Thanks for asking. Do you think that we can talk outside?" I ask. Beetee nods his head and leads me outside.

After we get outside, Beetee slowly closes the door and looks back at me. Beetee's eyes are normally full of such wonder and happiness but at this moment they look dull. I wonder if he knows why I brought him out here.

"They were not mine," He announces, pulling me out of my daze of looking into his eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"The bombs that killed your sister… They were not mine. They were Gale's idea and I should have not authorized it. I have wanted to tell you since your sister was killed-"

"Murdered" I say, interrupting his sentence.

"Yes, she was murdered. I am very sorry for what has happened to you and I hope one day that you will forgive me for my lapse of judgment on his bomb." Beetee says.

It was Gale's fault all along. I never wanted to believe that the man who fed Prim, protected Prim, and loved Prim would become so power crazy and kill her. But now I have to believe it.

"Thank you Beetee, That is just something that I needed to know to help continue with my own personal recovery." I smile and lean in to give him a hug. Beetee pulls me in and hugs me; This hugs feels more natural than the one before.

We say no more words to each other as we go back inside. He returns back to the tray of food and I go about my journey to find Peeta. I finally find him in the bakery kitchen, kneading dough. I quietly watch him working and I can tell that this is making him extremely happy. Attempting top move closer to him, I knock over a bowl of eggs and cause him to jump.

"Katniss!" He pleads, "You scared me."

"Sorry," I say as I pick some of the egg shells off of the floor.

"Is it time to tell them?"

"I think so Peeta, Are you ready?" I smile

"Yes," He says as he grabs my hand and leads my into the main room where to party guest are enjoying drinks. Everyone came to the party except one person, Gale. I would have expected for him to show his face but he is a very selfish person. He is probably sleeping with Chloe.

Peeta leads me to the front of the room and yells over the mindless chatter of our guests, "We have a big announcement for everyone."

The guest quickly quiet down and Peeta motions for me to talk. I was not prepared to talk so I am completely taken by surprise. My shifting gaze turns to Haymitch, nearing begging him to save me and say something. Unfortunately, Haymitch is too enthralled with the liquor in front of him to notice that I am looking directly at him. After what seems like a life time of deafening silence, I finally talk.

"We are engaged," I nearly yell. The whole room erupts in hollers and claps. Peeta pulls me into his side and kisses me on the forehead.

For the rest of the evening, everyone is congratulating Peeta and I. Effie gave me a huge hug that nearly squeezed the life out of me. Beetee and Haymitch jokingly threaten Peeta to never hurt me and we all start to laugh. The night ends too quickly and I still haven't thanked Paylor for coming. I finally find her in the garden next to the Bakery.

"Excuse me, President Paylor?" I say as I walk over to her.

She turns and smiles, "Hello Katniss, Congrats on your engagement. This party was very fun."

"Thank you for coming," I shift nervously in the dirt.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

"Nothing much, I just wish that Gale could have come tonight." I answer sheepishly. I look up from my gaze at my shoes and I can tell that she looks extremely confused.

"No one told you?" She asks.

"Told me what?" I become even more nervous.

"He is in protective custody."

* * *

**Dear bricheez19,**

**I am so glad that you like my story! I have spent so much time on this writing and I am truly grateful for your support. The fact that you spend all night reading my writing makes my tear up! I have done that before with a few other fan fictions and it makes me so happy to know that people are actually interested in my writing. I do plan on updating much more frequently now that I am on summer break. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Sincerely,**

**Natalise Ann**


End file.
